Ella se enamoró de un profesor después de clases
by chovitap
Summary: Mi profesor perdonó mi secreto...Esto ha comenzado...Mi relación con él es secreta...Mi pecho se ilumina cada vez que estamos juntos...Conozco esta sensación...Esto es amor.


Adaptación del manga de Houkago Sensei to Koi ni Ochiru que le pertenece a Aikawa Saki... Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.

En un restaurante familiar atendía una linda mesera con un rostro joven, tierno y sonrojado pero ella ocultaba un gran secreto en torno a su trabajo y gracias a esa mentira obtuvo el empleo.

—Usted ordenó, dos cervezas y un té Oolong…—sonría la dulce mesera.

Su nombre es Isabella Swan, tiene 16 años pero para poder trabajar en el Bar tuvo que mentir sobre su edad.

— ¿Bella?—llamó un joven, la aludida volteó ante la mención de su nombre.

—Es bueno trabajar duro pero, ¿qué pasa con la universidad?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Si quieres puedo acompañarte a casa—ofreció amablemente el chico.

—Ah está bien, me las arreglaré de algún modo. Mañana no tendré que ir hasta el segundo—le respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa. Mientras daba media vuelta y se retiraba de la presencia de su compañero de trabajo.

—Eso estuvo cerca—dejó escapar un enorme suspiro.

Mientras ella se recargaba en una pared pensando en los miles de escenarios que pudieran pasar si se enteraran de su verdadera identidad, en el pasillo posterior a donde ella se encontraba iba un grupo de chicos conversando animadamente.

—Más clientes—susurró mientras asomaba un poco su cabeza para poder verlos mejor. Vio a cada uno hasta que el aire se atascó en su garganta cuando pudo identificar el rostro de uno de ellos.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡El auxiliar de Carlisle!? ¿Por qué está aquí?—gritaba con pánico en su mente al verlo.

— ¡Por otra parte, el aura que emite es diferente a la usual!—pensaba mientras lo admiraba un poco mejor. Vestía un jean negro, camisa a cuadros y sus inseparables lentes, además de que sonreía abiertamente con sus amigos. Ella estaba acostumbrada a verlo serio todo el tiempo.

— ¿Oye, eres la mesera?—preguntó un hombre mientras posaba una mano en su hombro izquierdo. Bella no pudo evitar dar un salto por el susto.

— ¿Eh?—se giró para enfrentar al hombre, ella estaba un tanto asustada.

—Eres linda. Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí—le decía el hombre que aparentaba unos 50 años mientras la miraba de pies a cabezas. Bella sintió como un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabezas, temía de la mirada que él le lanzaba.

—…—nada salía de los labios de ella al verse atrapada por ese hombre.

—Ah...uh…por favor déjame ir…—la voz de ella le temblaba por el miedo.

—Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa a pasar el rato—le decía él.

— _¡Demasiado cerca, está demasiado cerca! Además apesta a alcohol—pensaba mientras veía como el rostro de ese hombre estaba cada vez más cerca del de ella._

No sabía que decirle, tenía pánico de ese hombre. Jamás había estado en una situación similar y por ende no sabía qué hacer. Rogaba a Dios de que alguien apareciera y la ayudara con ese hombre.

—Oye, tú ¿podrías dejarla ir?—se escuchó una voz ronca y algo molesta.

Bella pudo identificar el dueño de esa voz y no supo si sentirse aliviada o tener aún más pánico. De un momento a otro sintió que era arrastrada y era llevada hacia unos brazos y pecho cálido.

—Está metiendo en problemas a la mesera—le decía él con voz molesta y seria.

—Puedes hacer eso en otra tienda—dijo él con voz "amable".

— _¡Edward!—pensó mientras se percataba de que su corazón empezaba una loca carrera._

— ¡Oh, lo siento!—se disculpó el señor mientras daba media vuelta y se retiraba.

—Oye, tú eres Isabella. De mi clase, ¿no es cierto?—no le dio tiempo de seguir preguntando puesto que ella se dio a la fuga.

Él no pudo evitar pensar que era una molestia mientras dejaba escapar un sonoro suspiro.

— _¡Fui descubierta! ¡Completa y absolutamente descubierta!—pensaba mientras corría despavorida._

— _¡No! ¡Esto es realmente malo!—ella aún estaba en pánico._

— _¡Qué perdida! La paga era muy buena también—pensaba con algo de decepción._

Al día siguiente bella llevaba unas enormes ojeras no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, no quería perder el trabajo pero tampoco quería meterse en problemas en su instituto.

—Entonces…te das cuenta que nuestra escuela prohíbe los trabajos de medio tiempo ¿no es así?—le dijo él pero bella no respondió.

—Y, ¿nunca has escuchado que ese bar, únicamente acepta estudiantes universitarios?—ella no dijo nada— ¿Podrías explicarme que sucedió la noche anterior?—la voz de él sonaba severa.

—…—silencio por parte de ella fue lo que obtuvo.

—Después de todo, como auxiliar, no puedo pasar por alto este asunto.

—Mi…mi familia tiene que pagar una enorme deuda. Necesita trabajar para que podamos vivir—lloraba ella desconsoladamente.

—No podremos vivir si dejo el trabajo—sollozaba bella.

—Está bien, está bien, comprendo. Ya puedes dejar de llorar—él no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro.

—Guardaré tu secreto—le dijo y eso fue lo que detuvo su llanto, él no se percató la sonrisa de triunfo que cruzó por el rostro de ella.

—Hmmm….eres demasiado inocente, Edward. Mis mentiras nunca fallan—susurró quedito.

Las clases siguieron su rumbo normal, nadie sospechaba nada y el trabajo de bella aún era un secreto para todos; ella no podía estar más que feliz por esto.

Isabella hizo su trabajo con excelencia como siempre, esta vez no hubo ningún hombre pervertido que quisiera propasarse y dio gracias a Dios por ello dado que esta vez no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla.

—Hasta mañana—se despidió ella mientras salía por la puerta de atrás, daba media vuelta para luego quedar pasmada.

— ¡¿Edward?! —dijo bella sorprendida por la imagen de él recostada despreocupadamente sobre su preciado volvo plateado.

—Ahh, bella que coincidencia—dijo él como si nada.

— _¿Coincidencia? ¡Esto no es una coincidencia! ¡Más parece que estuviera esperando por mi!—pensaba algo mosqueada._

—Edward, ¿no habíamos resuelto ya el problema de mi trabajo a tiempo parcial?—dijo ella algo molesta.

—Sí, así fue—le dijo él como si nada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?—él la interrumpió.

—No, esto no es acerca de tu trabajo. Es peligroso para una chica estar sola a estas alturas, es por eso que te esperé—contestó como si nada.

—Sube, te llevaré a casa—le dijo él mientras abría la puerta del copiloto. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—_Esperó en el frío, ¿sólo para llevarme a casa?—se preguntaba a sí misma._

—Escúchame bella, desde ahora, dime hasta que hora estarás trabajando. Yo te llevaré a casa.

— ¡¿Ah?!—exclamó mientras giraba su rostro hacia él.

—Yo…estaré bien. No tienes por qué molestarte—le dijo ella algo apenada.

—No me importa. Es mejor que dejar que mi alumna salga sola de noche—le respondió él restándole importancia al asunto.

—Gracias. Pero ¿por qué me permite continuar con mi empleo de medio tiempo?—le preguntó algo curiosa.

—Bueno, sí te decía que lo dejaras, habrías buscado otro en su lugar—le dijo él.

—…—no le respondió nada, había adivinado.

—_No me había dado cuenta…que Edward era esa clase de persona. Él es sorprendentemente un buen profesor—pensó ella._

Ella le dio indicaciones de cómo llegar hasta su casa. El resto del camino fue en silencio, no uno incómodo. Bella se sentía sumamente feliz y un tanto apenada, no entendía aquellas emociones.

—Aquí tienes Edward, estas son las impresiones—le dijo bella mientras le dejaba encima de su escritorio una pila de papeles.

—Oh, gracias—le dijo él. Fijó su vista en la primera hoja y se percató de que había un post-it que decía "hoy salgo a las 11pm del trabajo". Él no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Ah sí, entiendo—le dijo él.

—Entonces, me despido—dijo ella mientras daba media vuelta y se retiraba.

—De algún modo, se siente como si estuviéramos teniendo una relación secreta—susurró ella mientras reía quedito.

Ya era la hora de cerrar y bella se preparaba para salir y encontrarse con Edward. No pudo evitar que una dulce sonrisa se posara en sus labios. Ya le era habitual esa situación.

Salió del lugar y se dirigió al auto de Edward, dio unos golpecito en la ventana y le sonrió. Desde ese día, Edward la llevaba en su auto. Era una rutina diaria para ambos.

— ¿Por qué tu consejero tiene que cuidar de ti otra vez?—dijo con voz media triste y burlona.

—Eres bueno siguiendo a la gente a todos lados, Edward—le dijo ella algo molesta y sacada de onda.

—Me halagas demasiado—le dijo él burlón.

Durante esos días bella y él se habían empezado a conocer un poco mejor. Se podía decir que llevaban una relación mucho mejor que solo "estudiante-profesor".

E inesperadamente bella esperaba con impaciencia el tiempo que podía pasar con Edward después de la escuela. No supo en qué momento sucedió esto.

—El siempre me lleva a casa. Quiero darle algo como agradecimiento—susurraba mientras estaba recostada sobre su pupitre.

Pasó todo el día pensando en qué regalarle cómo agradecimiento y ya entrada la noche se le ocurrió la idea. Al día siguiente puso en marcha su pequeño presente.

— ¿Ahora qué?—se preguntó mientras estaba enfrente del salón de biología, era la clase que impartía.

—Acabé haciéndole el almuerzo —ella pensaba hacerle algo pequeño como un postre pero pensó que era mejor hacerle el almuerzo.

— _¿Pero lo comerá? ¿Y si dice que no lo quiere?—se preguntaba ella._

—Tal vez debería dejarlo…yo no hago este tipo de cosas…—susurraba mientras daba pasos hacia atrás dispuesta a correr.

—Bella—la voz de él la asustó lo suficiente como para casi botar el almuerzo que había hecho.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Si tienes algo que decirme, solo entra—ella se puso tensa para luego asentir. Ambos entraron al salón.

— ¡Wow! ¿Tú preparaste todo esto?—preguntó Edward con asombro al ver el almuerzo tan elaborado que ella le había preparado.

—Bueno…está mal así que está bien si no te lo comes…—dijo ella con un máximo sonrojo—Y debe de saber mal—se sentía muy apenada.

—Le hice un regalo como "agradecimiento" ¡por…llevarme siempre a casa!—dijo ella súper apenada. Ella cerró los ojos por ese motivo no pudo ver la expresión cálida que mostró Edward.

—Entonces empezaré a comerlo—le dijo él.

—Sírvase lo que guste—ella seguía apenada.

—Hmmm…esto está delicioso—le elogió y el sonrojo de ella solo pudo aumentar.

—Por…por supuesto que lo está. Después de todo, trabajo en un bar—dijo ella con orgullo.

—_Esto es malo…muy malo...muy, muy malo—pensaba ella mientras escuchaba el latir desbocado de su corazón._

— _¡Estoy feliz de que Edward estuviera satisfecho!—pensaba._

Pasaron un par de días y las notas en biología de bella fueron bajando. ¿Sería a propósito?

— ¿Eh? Bella, vas a tomar clases complementarias de biología—dijo una de sus amigas.

—En lo absoluto, supongo que no he estudiado lo suficiente—se excusó ella.

—Qué lástima, pero da lo mejor, ¿vale?—le apoyó su amiga mientras se retiraba del salón.

—Me voy a casa—se despidió su amiga.

—Sí, adiós—dijo bella mientras agitaba su mano en señal de despedida.

—_No le puedo decir…que saqué bajas notas a propósito para poder pasar más tiempo con Edward—pensó algo apenada._

La puerta del salón se abrió dando paso a que Edward entrara y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Bella dentro del mismo.

—Las clases complementarias van a empezar. ¿Estáis todos presentes?—preguntó. Ella le sonrió enormemente.

—Ah…está sorprendido—susurró cuando lo vio suspirar.

—Antes del examen complementario, vamos a tener otra prueba para esta asignatura —dijo Edward seriamente cuando se puso enfrente de toda la clase.

—_Esto es malo, Edward es tan frío—pensó con algo de tristeza._

—_Aún así, me siento extraña. Quiero estar con Edward. En el fondo mi pecho se siente oprimido—pensaba bella algo avergonzada._

— ¿Hay alguien que no entiende hasta el momento?—preguntó Edward a la clase.

—Sí, por aquí—alzó la mano bella.

—Bella, ¿qué parte es la que te da problemas?—preguntó él al acercarse.

—Bueno…hmmm…. —dijo ella algo apenada.

—Déjame ver, en esta…creo…—empezaba Edward a explicarle.

—_Waa, está tan cerca—pensaba bella mientras su corazón latía rápidamente._

— ¿Has estado prestando atención?—le regañó él.

—…No…—dijo ella algo apenada.

—Sigamos…—dijo él mientras se encaminaba hacia el pizarrón.

—Está molesto—susurró ella.

—Idiota—fue lo que leyó bella de los labios de él. Esto tomó por sorpresa a bella pero nadie podía quitar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se posaba en su rostro.

—_Conozco esta sensación… ¿puede ser esto amor?—pensaba ella._

— ¿Un trabajo? ¿Quieres un trabajo de medio tiempo?—preguntó algo sorprendida bella a su amiga.

— ¡Sí! Pagan $200 por una cita—le respondió.

—Supongo que está bien. ¿Pero no es peligroso?—le preguntó ella un tanto preocupada.

—Si se pone peligroso tal vez podamos huir después de recibir el dinero—le dijo su amiga sonriente.

—$200—susurró bella.

— ¿Qué hay de los $200?—le preguntó su amiga entusiasmada por el dinero.

—Ustedes dos—se escuchó una voz de ultratumba.

— ¡Esfuérzate en las clases complementarias, bella!—se despidió su amiga con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Escapó!—dijo bella algo molesta.

—…—Edward suspiró.

—En serio, ustedes…—volvió a suspirar.

—Edward, ¿estabas preocupado?—le preguntó ella un tanto preocupada por la expresión que mostraba Edward.

—Por supuesto que estoy preocupado. Después de todo, ambas son alumnas importantes para mí—bella sintió una punzada en su corazón por las palabras de él.

— ¿Qué pasa? Vamos, la clase está a punto de empezar—le dijo Edward cuando vio a bella parada sin moverse.

—Uhmm…Si, ya voy—dijo bella bajando la mirada para que él no pudiera ver el rostro afligido de ella.

—_Como pude olvidarlo. Él es un profesor después de todo. No soy especial para nadie—bella se ahogaba en su propia tristeza._

—No, quiero esto—susurró mientras lágrimas descendían por su rostro.

— _¿Qué es lo que había estado esperando?—se preguntó a sí misma._

Las clases siguieron su curso mientras bella seguía llorando. Se sentía miserable, quería alejarse de ahí.

—Eso sería todo por hoy—dijo Edward a su clase.

— ¿Pasa algo malo, bella? ¿Todavía no te vas a casa?—él se acercó a ella al verla que no se movía de su sitio.

— ¿Estás enferma? Te llevaré a la enfermería—él intentó tocarla pero ella alejó su mano con un manotazo.

—Por favor…deja de ser amable conmigo—le rogó ella.

—Estaba preocupado porque soy su alumna. Aún así, no quiero eso…—ella apretó sus manos.

— ¡Porque me gustas, Edward!—le gritó mientras lo veía a la cara.

—Así que, Edward, ya no tienes que preocuparte más por mí. Y ya no necesitas ir a mi trabajo de medio tiempo tampoco—decía mientras se ponía de pie y agarraba su bolso.

—Por favor, no sea amable conmigo—le pidió de nuevo mientras pasaba por su lado y echaba a correr.

—Oye…Isa…bella—dijo él pero ya era muy tarde ella ya había desaparecido de su vista.

Ella corrió intentando dejar atrás el dolor que en esos momentos consumía su corazón. Se sentía desdichada.

—_Le dije a Edward…lo que siento por él. Aunque soy consciente de las consecuencias, no podía controlar estos sentimientos desbordándose—pensaba mientras lloraba._

Ella fue a trabajar normalmente como si nada le hubiese pasado. Estuvo algo distraída pero eso no hizo que el rendimiento de su trabajo decayera.

—Todo el mundo, buen trabajo—se despidió ella de sus compañeros de trabajo.

—_Él no vendrá hoy. No le conté acerca de mi trabajo—pensó con algo de tristeza._

—_Edward…—pensó con asombro._

—Te dije que me informaras cuando tienes que trabajar—le dijo él con algo de molestia.

— ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije antes?—le gritó con enojo y tristeza— ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?—ella intentaba reprimir sus ganas de llorar pero le era imposible, no cuando lo tenía enfrente de ella.

—No me hace feliz cuando lo haces por obligación—le gritó de nuevo.

—Por favor, no vengas más—le dijo mientras daba media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse de él, de su dolor.

—Espera…—le dijo él.

—Bella, podrías escuchar…—le pidió él mientras la tomaba por un brazo.

— ¡No quiero!—giró su rostro.

— ¡Déjame ir….!—se vio interrumpida cuando él la abrazó de repente.

— _¿Uh?—estaba confundida._

— ¿Ed…Edward?—le llamó súper nerviosa por la cercanía de él.

—Idiota, quédate callada un momento y escúchame—le pidió él.

—Es…está bien—le respondió nerviosa.

—Reflexioné sobre mis propios sentimientos, después de oír tú confesión. No me sentiría preocupado por otro estudiante solo por mi deber. A pesar de que violaste explícitamente el reglamento escolar, lo toleré e incluso te lleve a casa. Bueno lo que intento decir es…estaba preocupado porque eres tú—él suspiró mientras ella temblaba por el nerviosismo.

—Inconscientemente yo seguía cuidándote—la separó un poco de él—Me pregunto cuándo comenzó—él volvió a suspirar.

—En…se… ¡¿En serio, Edward!?—ella se aferró a él.

— ¡No me abraces aquí, estamos en público!—le regañó. Ella se alejó un poco de él y le sonrió dulcemente, él simplemente suspiró, otra vez, no podía negarle nada, no cuando le mostraba aquella sonrisa y aquellos ojos llenos de esperanza y dulzura.

—Solo por hoy—le dijo él mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella mientras juntaban sus labios en un dulce beso.

—_Parece…que mi tiempo con Edward después de clases…continuará…—pensó bella con alegría._

—Con esto, no voy a poner una mano sobre ti hasta que te gradúes—dijo él mientras se separaba de ella y le daba la espalda.

—Está decidido—dijo con firmeza.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni hablar!—se quejó ella, ya que quería volver a besarlo.

Y así comenzó la relación de este par de enamorados que tenían que mantener su relación en secreto. Un secreto llevó a otro secreto mucho mayor en donde ambos eran cómplices del amor.


End file.
